


Divine Roommates

by LifeOfRoos



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: F/M, Friendship, M/M, Roommates, Stress Cleaning, friends - Freeform, relationships, stress cooking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-04-23 12:53:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19151410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LifeOfRoos/pseuds/LifeOfRoos
Summary: Apollo and Dionysus are forced to move in with each other, far away from their home town, to go to art school. Even though they miss everyone they left at home, will they be able to make the best they can of it?





	1. Prologue: Moving in

**Author's Note:**

> Heya! This is my second fanfic! The idea of Dionysus and Apollo being roommates in college has been bouncing around my head for a while. The idea is that Apollo has a music major and Dionysus a theatre major. I hope you enjoy it!

Apollo stood in the elevator with the last box in his hands. He was looking at the number display. Three floors to go. Two floors to go. One more floor. The elevator dinged and the doors glided open. Apollo stepped out into the hallway. The door to the new apartment was still open. 'Apollo! Do you have the clocks?'  
'Yes. I also have the picture frames.'  
'Good.'

Apollo stepped into the apartment. Dionysus was busy pushing the couch against the wall. There were boxes spread throughout the entire living room. 'In the back are two small bedrooms and a bathroom,' Dionysus told his roommate.  
'Let me guess, with even more boxes.'  
'There is actually also a mattress and a half set-up bed frame in my bedroom.' Apollo sighed and put the last box somewhere on the floor. He slowly opened it and got out the first picture frame he saw. It had a picture of his twin sister Artemis in it. He felt a lump in his throat.

'I miss them already.' He heard Dionysus sigh. The god walked over to him. He rummaged around in the box and got out one of the clocks. He put the clock on the right time. 'Yeah, I miss them too.' He climbed on the couch to hang the clock above it, before dropping down on the couch. Apollo got another photograph out of the box. It was a picture of him with the muses. He felt tears prikkeling behind his eyes. With the two frames in his hands, he stumbled to the couch.

Dionysus laid his head on Apollos shoulder. 'How long do you think it will take to get used to this?' Apollo shrugged.  
'I don't know. Maybe we will never get used to being… at least three hundred kilometres away from everyone.' He heard Dionysus swallow.  
Apollo turned his head around and looked at him. His new roommate was staring at his engagement ring. 'I… I miss her.'  
Apollo laid an arm around his shoulders. 'You two are saving up to live together, right?' Dionysus nodded.  
'Yeah. She had to stay back home because of her smaller sister. There was no-one else to take care of her. You know why I couldn't stay.' Apollo sighed and nudged his side. Dionysus had told that story at least a million times.  
'Yeah, I know.' He looked around the living room, littered with boxes.

For a few seconds, he closed his eyes. When he opened them again, He was laying down. Dionysus was laying next to him, sound asleep. The picture frame with the muses had slipped onto the ground. Apollo coughed loudly. Dionysus slowly opened his eyes. 'Wha..?'  
'We fell asleep.' Apollo looked around the room. The boxes seemed to give him disapproving stares. He groaned. 

'We should get breakfast… somewhere. And maybe we should really try to set up this apartment after that.' He felt Dionysus nod next to him.  
'Sounds like a plan.'


	2. IKEA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, here is part 2! So, they need some new stuff... but the chapter isn't very good.

Apollo took a deep breath. Alright, alright, alright, alright. Three days ago, this apartment was so full with spare furniture and boxes that it was impossible to walk around. Now we have put everything in place, and we have too little utensils and we need an extra cupboard. Does that make sense?  
Dionysus shrugged. I guess that just shows how many stuff we can cram into our homes. Apollo gave him a little push. Since when are you acting wiser then Athena?  
Since I am wiser than Athena. Apollo rolled his eyes.  
Sure, dream on. Yet, I believe there is an IKEA a few kilometres away. We can go there in the afternoon to get the last items we need.  
You think of the plans around here, so I will just follow you to IKEA I guess. Apollo pushed him again, harder this time. Let's go right now, before I can't stand you anymore.

It is not very busy today, Dionysus remarked while Apollo parked the car in the parking lot. Apollo nodded. Yeah. I guess people don't go to IKEA on a friday afternoon around here. They got out of the car and started to steadily walk towards the elevator. Apollo took a deep breath. Alright. Dio, we need two things and two things only - a new set of utensils and a small cupboard. Not a single bathroom mat more. Dionysus shrugged.  
We could stop for lunch.  
The last time we were here, you complained about the horrible quality of the food. Dionysus shrugged again, while they got into the elevator.

Honestly, why can't they make these names slightly more normal? Apollo asked no-one in particular, while standing next to a cute, small, white cupboard.   
What do you think of this one? Dionysus asked, while pointing at another white cupboard. He completely ignored what Apollo had just said. Apollo rolled his eyes.

Is something wrong with Ariadne?   
No, why?  
Because you have been cranky and snippy for the entire day. Most of the time, that means something is wrong with either you yourself or your fiancée.  
Dionysus shrugged again (Apollo had always found that a slightly annoying habit of his friend). She is all alone, in the City, taking care of her sister, while I am worrying about a cupboard.   
I know, Dio. Apollo grabbed his hand. Yet, it is Ariadne we are talking about, one of the smartest people back in the city. She will be fine. Apollo sighed.  
Now, do you think the white or brown cupboard is better.  
Brown. Also, Apollo, I am pretty sure I am not the only person who is worrying.  
Apollo looked at the ground  
Why is that?  
Because I heard you cleaning up the bathroom last night.   
That's not weird.  
At three A.M. Also, I know you long enough to be aware of the fact that you stress-clean. Apollo sighed. Alright, maybe, but I miss my twin sister.  
He heard Dionysus chuckle. If there is anybody who is going to be fine on her own, it will be Artemis. Apollo laughed out loud.  
Yeah, you're right. So, we are going to go for brown after all, then?

With a box filled with fake-wooden cupboard, new utensils and a cute blue bathroom mat that Apollo simply couldn't leave behind, they were sitting in the restaurant.   
This is still one of the grossest things I have ever tasted, Dionysus told Apollo. Apollo rolled his eyes. Sure, that is why you are already halfway through your plate.   
Shut up.  
Never.  
Now that is a one-word horror-story. Apollo put a piece of potato in his mouth, while trying to look offended. It didn't go very well. He knew Dionysus for way to long to still be affected by words like that. 

Once they had finished up, they tried to drag everything back to the car. For the fourth time in a row, they dropped their new cupboard. It will be a miracle if that thing isn't broken by the time we get back, Apollo remarked. Dionysus nodded.  
An employee gave them a weird look. Gentlemen, may I ask why you two don't just use a cart? He asked. Apollo and Dionysus blinked. They had a well-thought out philosophy about why they didn't use a cart, but they didn't want to get into that now. Without saying anything back, they kept on carrying the box.

Three minutes later, the carton broke and about three bags of nails dropped to the floor. Apollo sighed. Alright, what's next? Dionysus didn't answer. Instead, he slid the bags filled with nails back into the box. He sort of sealed the box with grape vines. Maybe, just maybe, this will work. 

It worked long enough to get back to the car and put the stuff inside (With a little bit of tetrising). Apollo saw the small bag of nails slip out of the box. He made a mental note to remember it once they got home (Which he didn't, of course).

It took Apollo way too much time to set up the IKEA cupboard. Three hours, a lot of swearing, five snacks made by Dionysus and three hurt fingers later, it was finally done. He sighed deeply while he dropped onto the couch. Gods. How does Hephaestus do this as a job?  
He makes them from scratch, too.  
Hey, I did this without your help, so no being snippy!  
I asked if I could help and you asked if I could fix you a snack.  
Hm. I did it, though. Dionysus sat down next to him.   
Yeah, you did it. He laid his head on Apollos shoulder. Apollo yawned.  
I think I'll go to bed early.   
At two P.M.?  
Its only two P.M.!? Apollo pushed Dionysus away, turned around and looked at the clock above the couch. It was, in fact, just after two P.M. Apollo sighed.   
Whatever. We got the cupboard, we got the utensils, we got a charming new bathroom mat because getting too much stuff is what you do at IKEA and I put it together. I deserve a nap. He heard Dionysus laugh while he walked away. Sleep tight, Early Bird.  
If you even sleep, you too.


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I tried a bit of romance. All of my romance is mostly going to be fluf :).

Apollo hung a painting he made right. He took a deep breath. 'Alright, alright, alright, alright.'   
'He must be really pretty if you are this nervous.'  
'She!'  
'She must be really pretty if you are this nervous.'  
'I am not that nervous.'   
Dionysus looked up from the kitchen isle. He let his gaze glide around the living room. 'Let me run you through this. You stress-clean, which means that you clean up when you are stressed. This apartment has literally never been more tidy.' Apollo looked around the room. He had to agree on that. He looked over to Dionysus. He raised his eyebrows when he saw the mountain of ingredients around him.  
'Says the person who stress cooks with a mountain of macaroni ingredients around him. We could eat off that for four days.'  
'This was actually meant for five days.' Apollo rolled his eyes.  
'If you say so.' Suddenly, his mobile phone rang. He made a small jump. 'She's calling!'   
'Pick up the phone,' Dionysus said dryly while cutting up a tomato. Apollo rolled his eyes again, before doing exactly that. 'Elaine!'  
'Apollo! So nice to speak to you! Say, I got out of work an hour early! Would you mind meeting me at the restaurant slightly earlier?' Apollo stared at Dionysus with his mouth open. 'Eh… eh, yeah, that's fine, I'll meet you at 18.00 O clock, then…' Dionysus looked over Apollos head, to the clock.   
'That gives you a half hour window,' the god mouthed.   
'Great! Thanks, Apollo, see you then!'   
'Yeah, bye.' Apollo put down his phone down and sprinted towards the bathroom. Dionysus sighed while he picked an onion from the pile.   
After a few minutes of hearing Apollo curse his way through shaving his face in the bathroom, Dionysus heard his own phone ring. He picked it up from the kitchen counter. He looked at the screen before answering the call. Ariadne. He felt slightly uneasy - she was coming tomorrow, why was she calling? did something happen? He picked up the call, put it on the loudspeakers and laid the phone down on the counter next to him.   
'Ari!'  
'Dio! Good to speak to you! How are you?' Dionysus snickered.  
'I am alright, you? Yet, Ari, you are coming here tomorrow.'   
'Yes, but I wanted to speak to you, Di. I am doing good, and Phaedra too.' Dionysus threw the macaroni in a pan. 'Good. You're coming at five O'clock tomorrow, right?' It stayed silent for some time.   
'Yeah, about that, I thought that some workers from the trainstation would cease today and I also had to bring something to family a few kilometres away, so I told you I would come Friday. Yet, uh, I am already half an hour away.' Dionysus stopped stirring the macaroni. He stared at his phone. 'What?'  
'I will be at the station in half an hour. Don't worry, I can find the apartment myself.' Dionysus stared at the macaroni ingredients. Without really knowing what he was doing, he stopped cooking the macaroni. He picked up the plank with vegetables and put it into the fridge.   
'I am coming.'   
'What? but…'   
'See you at the station.' He hung up and ran towards his room.   
Apollo peaked around the bathroom door. 'What's gotten into you?'  
'Ariadne is going to be at the station in half an hour.' Apollo stared at him.   
'Well, guess we both gotta run.' Dionysus didn't even answer. Apollo heard him pulling open a bunch of drawers. 'You should make a filling system,' he yelled, while trying to comb his hair like his life depended on it.  
Five minutes later, they both stood outside of the apartment complex. Apollo waited until he saw a taxi and raised his hand to catch it while ignoring his roommates screams about wasting too much money.

'Ari!'  
'Di!' His fiancée hugged him tightly. 'I missed you.'  
'I missed you too.' Ariadne let go of him.   
'Sorry that I called on such short notice.'   
'No problem. Eh… shall we go to the apartment? Apollo's out and I was cooking anyway, so…' Ariadne smiled and kissed him on the mouth.  
'Sounds like a plan.' 

'For me the spare ribs, s'il vous plait,' Apollo said. He charmingly smiled at Elaine, who slightly tilted her head. The waitress nodded and walked away. Elaine tapped on the table with her left index finger. 'You major in music, right?' Apollo nodded.   
'Yes. I mostly focus on Piano, guitar and my voice, though. You did creative writing, if I am not mistaken.' Elaine nodded.  
'Yes. Mister Johnson is a pain sometimes, you know.' Apollo patted her hand. Elaine blushed a little. 'From the stories I heard, I believe he can be horrible.' Elaine pushed a loc of hair out of her face. 'You don't know half of it! But I do not want to talk about him. Not on this evening.' She giggled. 'You know, my roommate says I am lucky.' Apollo's eyes got big.  
'I believe I am the lucky one.' Elaine looked at the floor.  
'That sounds like something straight out of a cliché romance movie.'   
'Well, wouldn't that be perfect, a romance like in the movies?' The waitress came back and put their drinks on the table.   
Elaine took a quick sip from her wine. 'Maybe, although they always seem a little bland to me.' Apollo blushed.  
'I think something like it would be perfect,' he muttered. He also took a sip from his wine. 'Hm. Could be better.' Elaine raised an eyebrow.   
'I think the wine is exquisite. I don't know what kind of stuff you are used to, but…'  
'Well, its my roommate. I don't know how, but he can tell you exactly what kind of wine would be perfect at what establishment, at what time, at what kind of happening.' Apollo didn't feel like explaining that his roommate was the literal god of wine. Elaine raised an eyebrow. 'Really?' Apollo nodded.   
It was quiet for a few seconds. Apollo looked at the menu. This is not going as well as I hoped, he thought. 'They have tiramisu here.' He felt a bit of relief when Elaine's eyes lit up.   
'Really?' Apollo showed it to her on the card. Elaine looked at the desert section. She looked so delighted that Apollo couldn't help but sigh. Now that is really a cliché out of a romance novel, he thought.

Ariadne poured two glasses of red wine. 'I know Apollo is a clean dude, but I had never expected the apartment to be this tidy.' Dionysus snickered.   
'I can't promise that my room is this clean.' Ariadne rolled her eyes.  
'Then I would only think that you lied about living here.' Dionysus sighed, before putting two plates with pasta on the table. 'Here. I tried my best.' Ariadne picked up her fork.   
'That often means that it tastes quite good. You should have tried to get into the cooking school.' She put a bit of pasta into her mouth. 'Have you seen the last movie with Tyler knoless?'   
'Not yet. I was planning to go, but then the refrigerator broke and Apollo and I both had to pitch in some money to get it repaired.' Ariadne nodded.  
'I saw it with Phaedra, a little while ago. She had gotten a report card with nothing but A's, so I thought I'd treat her.'   
'Full A's? She is making a turn around.' Ariadne nodded.  
'Yes. She also stopped with those ridiculous diets, as far as I know.' She sighed deeply. 'I… I am just so happy she is doing better now. I was really worried about her, when everything was going so horrible and our parents did nothing to help, you know.' Dionysus nodded.   
'Yeah, bad parents can really screw you up. First-hand knowledge, here.' Ariadne sighed and squeezed his hand  
'Have you spoken with them?'  
'No. I had to leave the city, I had to leave you, because of them.' He shook his head. 'Alas, is there something you want to do tomorrow?' Ariadne took another bite of macaroni. She realised her fiancée was changing the subject, but she decided to play along.   
‘No, not really. I thought we could just do what we whatever.’ Dionysus shrugged and laughed.  
‘Whatever is fine.'  
Apollo came back later that evening - alone. He heard someone in the bathroom. 'Dionysus?'  
Ariadne walked out of the bathroom. 'Apollo? I thought Dio said you were out on a date.'   
'Yeah, and you would come tomorrow. Look, things didn't work out as planned.'   
'Same here.' Ariadne walked over to him an grabbed his hand. 'You need to rant for a bit?'  
Apollo shook his head. 'No. it is just a date. I mean, thousands of fish in the sea, right?' Apollo smiled. 'I'm fine, I'm fine.' He pushed Ariadne aside and walked towards his room.  
'You are still wearing your regular clothes!'  
'Am not!' Apollo yelled before slamming the doors.   
Ariadne rolled her eyes and walked back to Dionysus' bedroom. 'What happened?' He asked, 'I woke up because I heard someone slam the door.'   
'He got dumped. Make sure you have enough tissues when he inevitably breaks down tomorrow,' She said, while falling down on the bed.


End file.
